Ronin High School
by Koori Arashi
Summary: What happens when the wars are over and the boys have to go back to school? - Previously
1. A High School Lunch

  
**

A High School Lunch

**  
By Koori Arashi  


The grass is prickly underneath my arms and I can feel a line of sweat trick between my shoulder blades. High school uniforms are the creation of the Devil. Or maybe Tapla. Ummmmm. Maybe not. Uniforms actually involve a fundamental fashion sense....

I glance up at the drama in front of my. Back and forth. Back and forth. It's like watching that horrible American game football... with less purpose. _ Heaven ** above,** it's hot!_

I roll onto my side and ask Rowen, "So, how long do you think they'll keep doing that?" Pause. I look at him. Nothing. Nothing at all. "Rowen?.... Hello? Rowen, are you ignoring me?"

The other boy idly scratches his nose before burrowing it further into the large volume. To quote an American proverb of the New Age, _ 'this sucks.' _ I know he enjoys reading... hell, ** I** enjoy reading, but this is getting ridiculous. I glance at the spine.... hmmmm.... "The Philosophies of Aquinas"... fascinating. I think I just saw a snail go by. Tossing a handful of leaves at his head I shout, **"ROWEN!"**

It takes a moment for the archer to snap out of his book-induced world and register that I have been trying to... converse... with him. Slowly, he plucks the leaves from the his book before laying it aside and turning his attention to me. He isn't exactly being quick about it either. I jerk my head towards the scrambling twosome and repeat, "How long do you think they'll keep doing that?"

He looks at me like I had just announced a public book burning. "Ryo is to Kento as Pyro is to Tubby."

Right. I just stare at him.

Rolling his eyes, he elaborates, "In Kento language, 'Ryo had yummy food. Ryo wouldn't share said yummy food. Ryo was mean and mocked the poor, hungry, _ growing_ boy by eating said yummy food in front of him. Kento attacked. Ryo ran.... And so the cycle continuuuuuAHHHHH! KENTO GET OFF ME!"

I bite my lip to keep from laughing. As Rowen went into lecture-mode, Kento finally caught Ryo. Taking after his namesake, Hardrock had launched himself from off a bench and rammed our esteemed leader across the grass, through the group of girls flocking around Sage, and into the bike rack. Hardrock had then snatched up the much-abused Double-Double and inhaled it. A stomach-turning process to watch. He then snuck up behind our blue-haired friend and pounced. Quite amusing, I think.

Flailing madly, Rowen throws me a 'you knew this was going to happen' look, "What are you doing!!! Get off me you big lug!"

"Awwww Ro-chan, I thought you loved me."

Growling, the archer grabs the book and bashes the other boy in the head, "I was reading damn it! Now get off me before I decide to kick your ass!"

By this point I have collapsed on my side in helplessly girlish giggles. MMMMMHHH. I my stomach hurts.... laughing so hard.... and then *thwack!* "Bloody HELL!" I have something... cold and slimy running down my face. Yogurt. Lovely. Just lovely.

Rowen's smirking... Kento's eating... of course, the yogurt. And I can hear stifled laughter behind me. I roll over and see: 1) a devilish Ryo, 2) a tormented and annoyed Sage, and 3) the unknown little girl with googoo eyes for no one but Sage. Wonderful...

***BRING!***

Saved by the bell... well, sort of. 


	2. Before the Morning Bell

Before the Morning Bell  
By Koori Arashi 

  


Hi all! I've decided to try and make this into a series type of thing, so each lovable boy will have their own high school oriented moment. This chapter was a lot of fun and mostly written at 2 in the morning, so please, be kind. I just had to mess with Kento's life (poor guy) and see Rowen in bed… *giggles* I have an idea for my next episode (Rowen), but after that I'm stuck. Please, if you have any ideas, let me know!

Oh and you know the drill… I don't own the Ronin Warriors/Yordin Samurai Troopers or have the rights to Papa Roach's music. So don't sue! 

  


Autumn. A colorful, relaxing time. A hiatus from the usual bustle of life. A…  
An icy wind tore at his body…  
The beginning of freaking winter!

The boy was pulling an orange and blue ribbed scarf out of his bag, when the wind whipped up again and ripped it from his grasp. Shit! He stood still for a moment, watching it tumble down the street, before he growled and started chasing it.

After only a few minor mishaps involving a couple of pedestrians, a red convertible, and an invisible guard rail, Kento Rei Faun finally caught his scarf. I almost wish I hadn't… 

Said scarf was covered with leaves, mud, and a fresh wad of pink gum. Carefully, he held it by one corner and glared. The Ronin of Hardrock would have dearly liked to shred the cursed thing, but he couldn't. First, it was just a lousy bunch of knotted up wool, clearly below him. Second, it couldn't fight back – an unfair fight. Third, (and the most important point of all)… Mama Faun would skin him alive for destroying her precious creation. After all, its current state of mess would probably earn him a good week of scouring dishes. Kento shuddered… I may enjoy eating, but cleaning up after others… no thank you.

Sighing, Kento carefully folded up the item and stowed it away in his book bag. Then, he shifted his sight to the apartment building at the end of the block.  
Oh goody… out of the frying pan and into the fire! I wonder how much this'll suck today.

* ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * 

Kento knocked on the door of the apartment softly… either Strata was conscious, or he wasn't… he certainly didn't need to wake up the entire floor to determine that. He fished out his key and opened the door. Peering through the haziness, he called out, "Yo Rowen? You up yet?"

A snore ripped through the silence. Kento rolled his eyes – of course not, a morning without pain would be too much to ask. He stopped in the door way of the bedroom and snickered. What a sight.

Rowen had not only managed to turn himself around in bed, but the upper half of his body was hanging off the side, while his leg were climbing the wall… not to mention that the remains of a shattered alarm clock were strewn across the floor.

Kento sighed and began Phase 1: Fog horn, "ROOOOOOOOOWWWWEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!!! Get your ass up NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!" He ducked as what looked like a shoe flew at his head.

Phase 2: Cattle prod. Kento's eyes scanned the room before discovering the pool stick. Grabbing it he slowly began to poke Rowen. This caused the other boy to roll over, muttering irritably. So far, so good. He did it again and again and again… until he elicited a reaction… and it seemed that Rowen did not like the pool stick. The half conscious Ronin grabbed the stick and rammed it into Kento's stomach before spin-tossing it away. Kento went down hard. Rowen Hashiba was not going to wake-up that morning.

Hanging his head in defeat, Kento moved onto Phase 3: Soak 'em - the last resort action that could cost you your life. Kento scooped up the human rag doll and lugged him into the bathroom, dumping him into the shower. Glancing up at the ceiling he prayed, Please, let me survive this… and turned on the cold water.

The high pitched squeal was deafening.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Having successfully revived Rowen, the Chinese boy stumbled into the kitchen to nurse his wounds - he pulled out a bowl and his personal store of Lucky Charms. He paused, listening to Rowen's broken grumbling was amusing… that is if smiling didn't hurt so much. Slowly, he started to eat, silently ad-libbing the words to one of his favorite Papa Roach songs, "She loves me not" – or in this case "Rowen loves me not…"

When I see his eyes, look into my eyes  
Then I realize that he could see inside my head  
So I close my eyes thinking that I could hide  
Disassociate so I don't have to lose my head.  
This situation leads to agitation.  
When Rowen beat me up  
What's so great about amputation?

I don't know if I care  
I'm the victim, Life's not fair  
Waking him up all the time, he's so out of line  
He loves me not! Loves me not!  
Do you realize? I can't compromise  
Loves me not! Loves me not! 

Glancing down at his watch, Kento still bobbed with the silent music. Hmmmmmmmm It's 6: 43 a.m. That's nice. He froze. 6:43 a.m… class starts at 6:50 a.m…. many blocks to school… SHIT!

"ROWEN! Get your ass in gear! We're gonna be late!" he bellowed.

He heard some muffled cursing from the other room as he quickly tried to shovel the last of his cereal into his mouth. Moments later a disheveled Strata stumbled into the room and proceeded to drag him through the door without stopping. 

"But – Rowen… you gotta eat!" Kento tried to protest, but with the food still in his mouth, it came out a little garbled… and a little chunky.

Rowen sent him a glassy-eyed, I hate you without my coffee kind of glare before growling, "No TIME!" and dragging a befuddled Kento out the door.

~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*puff* *puff* *gasp* *grunt*  
Sure Kento was in shape – he played intramural Rugby, trained with the guys on weekends, and beat on Dais any chance he got… but hell, nothing, NOTHING!, had prepared him for the sprint from hell – chasing Rowen for close to two miles on a freaking uphill sprint with a time limit! Glancing at his watch 6:47 a.m. Hardrock groaned. And remember Agent Kento, if you fail this mission, your punishment will be a fate worse than death… afternoon detention on a Friday. HAHAHAHA!

The hunger pangs weren't making it any easier. I mean, I've only had some French toast, eggs, bacon, and that cereal from Rowen's this morning… 

He could almost hear his friends' laughter.

*sigh* Growing boys need to eat don't they!?!?

The laughter became louder. Kento looked up and noticed that the others Ronins had gathered around the main gates of school. Rowen was bent double, gasping for breath as Cye hovered near-by playing "mother hen". Sage was leaning against the far side of the gate, surveying the group. And Ryo sat perched on one of the wooden benches, cracking up.

Kento frowned. Sounds like oh mighty leader needs to learn a lesson… hmmmm, I think a trip into the bushes sounds humbling enough.

With that, Hardrock let out a burst of speed. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Sage raise an eyebrow at him before smirking. Ryo didn't have a chance. The Kento express plowed into him at 15 mph and kept on going, essentially using the falling Wildfire as a human bridge to the ground. Kento found the feminine squeal and thud very satisfying. Jogging up the stairs, he looked over his shoulder, flashed a peace sign at his friends, and ran off to class.

He collapsed in his seat just as the late bell rang… and the class' homeroom keeper began rattling off the morning's announcements.

School hard… ha! What a joke, it was the getting to school that was the nightmare! 

  



End file.
